Curiosity
by Kamellia the Unscented Flower
Summary: Chane was normal girl, Until the day she came to the aid of a man who was what she thought to be hurt. Little did she know that her encounter with the man would seal her fate with him forever. Millenium EarlxOC
1. Meeting Him

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man just Chane and Miria.

Author Note: Hey guys I decided to write a Millenium Earl story cause in all honesty his Noah form is hot! The Oc's name Chane is pronounced (Ch-Ah-Nay). Just wanted to get that clear before you started reading! Comments are appreciated but please resist the urge to bash! Thank you!

Chane's POV

Red and white, two colors that were so far from close to each other on the color wheel, couldn't be closer than when the snow was covered with metallic blood. "Are you alright Mister?" I asked my trembling hands reaching out to the man before me who lay passed out on the ground before my trembling form. He wore a rather large top hat and a pin stripped button up shirt with a tan trench coat. He carried an umbrella with a pumpkin on top of it, which was laid loosely in his unconscious hands. His skin was a tanned gray color and his dark hair was gelled back showing off his cross tattoos trailed across his forehead. He also had some stubble. "He's crying." I noted lifting my hand up to wipe them away just as my fingers brushed at the tips of his eyes his hand flew up and took a hold of my wrist in a death grip.

"Ah." I gasped lightly in pain wincing as the man looked over my face with his piercing gold eyes before relaxing and loosening his grip. "Are you alright sir? Should I call a hospital?" I asked him taking his hand into mine. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" the man sneered but didn't make any move to get away from me or make me let go of his hand. Though I thought I sensed a bit of amusement in his voice when he had asked the question. "Well then it's my problem if anything were to happen to me." I explained to him with a smile as he gave me a smirk. "You are a foolish girl. You shouldn't just go up and trust strangers like you do. It will kill you someday." He snickered giving me a look that sent shivers down my spine like what he said was going to happen at any second.

"I'll be fine. Though I am not quite sure about you my dear. Seeing as you are covered in blood you saw what happened here?" the man asked me eyebrow raised. I went to pull my hand out of his so I could explain what had happened but his grip tightened. "I thought you didn't like strangers talking to you?" I questioned raising my eyebrow in question at him as I noticed a slight reddening in his cheeks before averting his eyes to the side. " That doesn't mean you can let go then get up and leave me here to die. Where are your manners?" he sneered pulling my hand closer to his chest and placing the other on top of it. "Go on." He said staring at me again with those piercing gold eyes. "I was out getting flowers for my dead friend. She has been gone for three years now and I miss her terribly. Upon my arrival to town square I saw a monster," I explained as the man visibly twitched at the word 'monster.'

"I was going to head home immediately but before I knew the whole place was crawling with them and then there were people in black jackets who were trying to get some of the citizens to safety. I was well on my way out when I saw a little boy had fallen and wasn't going to get away so I ran back up for him though my mind was telling me to run. By time I had gotten to him the boy was shot and his blood splattered on me. The men in black coats took care of the monsters when I was on my way home an found you here on the sidewalk." I finished my story looking down at his reaction. "What is your dead friends name?" he asked me as if that was the only part of the story he was really paying attention to. "Miria, why?" I asked him as he turned to me and then sat up.

"Just wanted to know who to thank for sending an angel to my rescue." He said getting to his feet and bringing a hand to my cheek wipping some of the blood off of my face. "I'll be fine you need to leave, before what I says comes true you hear me." He said sternly giving me a glare that would send anyone running. I nodded getting up and heading home when I heard a familiar cracking sound. Within seconds there were two monsters in front of me. My feet froze automatically. 'What is with my body acting on it's own today.' I thought histarically looking up in fear at my own death staring me right in the face. They were getting ready to fire when I heard a harsh voice from behind me call out. "Beat it!" it was almost deathly and sinister that the monsters stopped immediately in their tracks and went off about their business.

"Thank you." I said about to turn and face my savior when a hand covered my eyes. "Just go." He whipered harshly into my ear before vanishing.


	2. Love at First Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man just Chane and Miria.

Author Note: First Chapter done with and now onto chapter Two! I still hope you guys will comment or review that would really help encourage me to keep writing cause if I don't get a lot of them then I know that the story is dead and can delete it. So please be a supporter!

Millenium Earl's POV

"Why didn't you take that girls life, lero? She even said that she had a dead friend that she missed dearly." Asked Lero as he floated beside me. "Because I need her for a far greater purpose than just a meaningless tool in my army." I grinned at him shoving my hands into my pocket and walking down the long streets of London. " Like what, lero?" he continued to question me which was quite often as of late. " Lero if for any reason that I think you should be worried about my business then you will be the first to know." I said to the floating accessory that was beginning to look less and less reassured with what I had said.

"Good evening Millenium Earl." Greeted the cheerful voice of Sheryl. One of my clan of Noah and one of my favorites Tyki Mikk's older brother. "Good evening Sheryl. Where are the others?" I asked him walking past him without sparing him a glance. "They are waiting for you at the town square. What is it you've got their Master?" he asked pointing to my right hand that wasn't holding a cane. I smirked bringing the small silver object up to eye level. "My insurance." I stated kissing the small charm bracelet before clasping it around my wrist.

"Insurance for what?" he questioned so more tagging a long behind me as I let out a long sigh. "You know you and Lero should hang out a lot more. You two have so much in common." I stated continued on my way. "What's got him?" I heard Sheryl whispered to Lero. "I am not sure. I think that Lord Millenium isn't feeling too well today. He is acting very odd, lero." Lero whispered to Sheryl. "Well what exactly happened?" Sheryl questioned some more. "Well there was this woman…LERO!"

I had snatched Lero out of the air and gave him a good smack against a railing. "Lero, lero,lero,lero,lero." Lero mumbled dizzily spinning around and decending to the ground. "A…..WOMAN!" Sheryl shrieked holding his head as if he heard the world was going to end. "Yes, I met a woman tonight. So what?" I asked him glaring over my shoulder daring him to say another word. "What in gods name did you do this time Sheryl?" came the slick voice of Tyki Mikk himself as he peered at his elder sibling from behind his top hat. "Lord Millenium has a woman!" Sheryl shrieked in Tyki's ear grabbing onto his tux and sobbing for dear life.

"You got a woman? I had no idea such worldly possessions intrigued you." Tyki stated with his smirk upon their face. "They don't it is simply for my entertainment. When I am done with her she will be discarded."

"Well that seems rather hearless," Sheryl said looking up from his brothers shirt. "I love it! Oh you had me worried for a second their my lord." Sheryl said relieved as he continued to talk amongst his brothers and sisters. Deciding that there were no other reasons for me to be around here I took my leave when I was stopped by our newest Noah, Wisely.

"You aren't going to discard that woman. You intent to keep her around for an eternity. With no one else to give her happiness or affections but yourself. You selfish man, you." He smirked chuckling to himself. "I knew I couldn't keep a secret from you but I would appreciate it if you kept this little piece of information to yourself. I don't need to set Sheryl off again or I'll get a head ache." I grumbled. "Can I ask why you do have such an interest in this woman?" Wisely asked me curious. "So even you can not look that deep into the mind, eh Wisely?" I chuckled amused by his annoyed expression.

"Well I don't see the harm in telling you. I simply do not wish to live the rest of my life a lonely man. Even though I am a superior being, I am a superior being with a heart that aches for attention besides that of my pure enjoyment of others suffering. This woman is intriguing and will never disappoint me so there will never be reason to dispose of her." I mused touching the charm bracelet before giving it another sweet chaste kiss.

"So in short term. Love at first sight." He mused.

"Exactly… Love at first sight…."


	3. Miria

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man I only own Chane and Miria.

Author's Note: I would like to say thank you to all who have reviewed/comments! I really appreciate it! It makes me feel really good about myself and confident in my writing! So a special shout out to FALLING-ANGEL24, howlingwindofthestorm, Blackrose74, EvangelineRose2412, and MnMsRoKaNdPoKeRpAiR! You guys officially rock!

Chane's POV

I arrived at my small house that was white with a porch and porch swing. It had mint green shutters with a star shape cut out of the side of them. And in the front yard was a weeping willow tree accompanied by a tire swing. Smiling to myself admiringly as I walked over to the tire swing that my friend and I loved so dearly from a young age to even when we were older.

(Italic is Flash Backs)

"Chane will you smile for me?" My close friend Miria asked me as she popped her head out from behind the tree. I looked up at her and smiled brightly for her just like she asked. "You too Miria, smile for me please." I begged her as she put o one of her goofy smile that caused me to giggle. Miria began to laugh a little as well when she turned her head to the sea and went to sit at the edge of the cliff to watch the sunset. "Hey Chane what do you think is out there?" Miria asked me. I peered up at her from my favorite book 'Of Mice and Men.' By John Steinbeck. I watched Miria stare out over the horizon out at the sea where the sung was being tucked under the waves. Miria had straight blond hair that reached about mid back and her eyes were a honey color. Her figure was very well fit for her age and she always wore a smile on her face.

"Define out there." I said to her as she giggled looking at me from her sitting position at the edge of the cliff over looking the ocean. "Out There- Someone or something that is out of the norm or over a distance." She said in a voice over tone, which caused us to burst out into a fit of laughter. "Not what I meant." I said placing the book on the ground and she got up from her spot and came to sit on the tire swing as I began to push her.

"I mean past the ocean and further on the out skirts of town." She chose to reword her sentence. "Well probably some wonderful haven of paradise or a world of torture and poverty." I told her as she smiled mused at my comment. "Some how I know that you are right. An yet I would still love to see what the world is like passed our little white picket fence and civility." She said with such depth as if she could reach out and grab that place. "You always were the one with an open hearted kindness towards the world. Even when the world did nothing but turn it's back on you." I said sadly remembering the day I met Miria.

"I know you're thinking about it Chane. That could April night. It was raining and I was digging through the trash looking for whatever morsel I could find as my next meal. Huddled under the pub my hair in knots and cloths tattered. Doing everything humanly possible to keep warm when my little safe haven stopped raining. When I peered passed my bruised arms there you were. The small inventors daughter in the little white dress holding an umbrella over a nobody. Someone by passer didn't give a second glance to or wanted anything to do with. Common sense, respect, integrity, or even caring things that man kind are taught from their parents at a young age are abandoned by everyone except for that small girl in the white dress," Miria told me the story as the tire swing had come to a stop by this point I was trembling the tears pouring down my face and staining the back of Miria's dress. "Why are you crying Chane?" she asked me as I let out another sob. "Because the story is so sad!" I wailed grabbing Miria around the waist and holding her close to me ass if I let go that she would end up back on that street all alone no one to look out for her or give her help.

"You are my light Chane. So please don't cry. Cause when you cry I cry." Miria said turning to face me her face stained with tears as well.

"Chane promise me something." Miria whispered stroking my hair my head resting on her lap as we watched the rest of the sun fall beneath the sea. "Anything Miria." I said to her my last tear dripping from my cheek to the grass below. I was gripping the wrist that we had a sterling silver charm bracelet that Miria and myself shared. We got matching bracelets to celebrate our sister hood. When we finished building our house.

"That no matter what you will always smile for me. Live life with nothing but happiness and help others. Promise me that you will never cry cause when you cry I cry. So please Chane, for me, smile."

A smile graced my lips at the memory tilting my head back and looking up at the starry night sky as if I could see Miria from here. I was now on the ground holding onto the tire swing as if it were my life preserver. "Miss Chane are you alright?" called Annabelle my housekeeper. She came out of the house and leaned next to my shaking form. "Miss Chane your covered in blood!" she said alarmed before helping me up. "I'm sorry that I couldn't keep our promise Miria." I whispered looking up as the tears fell from my eyes and down my face and neck. Moving my hand to touch the charm bracelet we shared to feel nothing but bare skin.

My heart stopped as my knees buckled my body collapsing to the ground once again. "Miss Chane!" Annabelle shrieked placing her arms around me as if it would save me. 'I've lost the only thing that connects me to Miria…what am I going to do?" I thought dreadfully curling into the ground and began to sob once more.

'Oh my dear Miria please forgive me for my carelessness.' I begged to the heavens before Annabelle helped me up and brought me inside.


	4. Reassuring Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man just Chane and Miria

Author Note: Oh yeah tearing it up and spitting in it out! Chapter 4! Hope that you guys enjoy this!

Millenium Earl's POV

"Oh now don't be upset Johnny. You can see your mother again. In fact I will bring her back for you and all you have to do is call out her name." I say from inside my outer body, which was an overly large pale man with a huge grin on his face and glasses. Ears pointed out from under my trademark top hat. "Ok…" Johnny sniffled looking up at the toy soldier in front of him. "Martha!" He called out as a bold of lightning jolted out of the sky and into the toy soldier the name Martha carved into the helmet of the soldier.

"Excellent now Martha I want you to kill this boy and where his body as your own." I cackled as the boy screamed in terror his own mother approaching him to send him where she once laid in peace to a place of horror. "Well my work here is done." I said opening up Lero and heading on my way back to my place. Discarding my outer shell of a body as I returned to my human form. "Are we going home, lero?" Lero asked me as we walked down the streets of the busy market place. "Yes, Lero we are now stop asking questions. You've been at it all day yesterday and all night. Can I have one day without such tedious questions?" I asked the chatty umbrella that nodded remember the last time he opened his mouth he was kissing a railing rather hard.

"Oh Annabelle back so soon!" came the voice of an elderly woman to my write at a pharmasist stand. "Yes, unfortunately Miss Chane hasn't gotten any better. Poor dear losing her closest friend and then losing the one thing she held dear to her heart yesterday. She won't come out of her room." This statement caused me to stop in my track and glance at the two woman. "She just sits in there reading her books and will come out when needed to eat. Besides that she is in her room or sitting in that tire swing." The woman Annabelle explained to the street vender. "So what are you going to do?" the woman asked her as Annabelle sighed.

"Well the only thing I can do is ask around and see if anyone has seen the charm bracelet. Other than that there isn't much that I can do." She explained as the woman nodded in agreement. "Well I'll look out for it. Tell Miss Chane that everything will work out, Ok."

"Will do Mary." Annabelle said moving on her way down the busy streets of the market place. "What should we do Master? Should we follow her or leave her be, lero?" Lero asked as I grinned widely. "I thought I told you not to ask any more questions today Lero." I said sharply before throwing Lero into the current of the wind where he gently floated away yelling protests and pleas. Turning my attention back to the woman who was pushing her way through the crowd in the direction of a small cliff near the edge of town. 'So her name is Chane. What an interesting name.' I thought to myself as I walked on the roof tops keeping on the old ladie's heel.

Once we got to the hill she entered a two story white house with mint green shutter and a willow tree with a tire swing attached. "So this is where you've been hiding. Well Miss Chane it seems we will be seeing a lot more of each other. You can count on that." I mused aloud looking down at the precious charm bracelet that hung around his right wrist. Moving in closer to the house as I peeked through the windows looking around for the house keeper seeing it was clear I leapt up with ease to the roof near a window on the second floor. Peering in I saw the woman I had became so involved with up until recently. She was asleep in her queen sized bed the white linen sheets hung loosely on her body as her chest raised up and down soothingly. Her normally bright brown eyes were closed in relaxation small droplets of tears still apparent on the corner of her eyes.

Her normally nicely kept curly brown hair was slightly messed up from being in bed so long. Jumping through the window and over to her bed side as I took a seat on the mattress careful not wake her from her sleep. " How odd to see that I find you in the same state that you found me. Lying down with tear filled eyes. Fear not though my dear you will get this back in due time." I stated to the unconscious girl holding the charm bracelet up to eyesight. "For now though it will have to stay in my faithful hands. It is the only way I know how to keep in contact with you for the time being." I explained to her as if she heard everything that I was saying.

Taking my hand and brushing my fingers against her eyes to rid them of tears before leaning down and placing a light kiss on her forehead. As I came up I heard footsteps coming up the stairs I sighed angry that I couldn't stay a bit longer. ' I could kill the old hag but with Chane in such a fragile state it would only break her more. So for now my dear I must take my leave.' I thought giving her one more kiss upon the cheek and laying down a white rose in her palm and closing her fingers around it securely before disappearing out the window and into the night.

"Unitl next time my dear."


	5. False Alarm!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man just Chane and Miria!

Authors Note: Yes I am getting so much support this makes me sooooo happy! I could cry~ I love all of you who are faithful readers and thanks for the comments to FALLING-ANGEL24, howlingwindofthestorm, Blackrose74, EvangelineRose2412, and MnMsRoKaNdPoKeRpAiR, and ElricLawilet! Also I am sorry for the short chapters. We only have one computer in the house and I can only have it for an hour at a time.

Chane's POV

I woke to the sound of rapid knocking on my door. Startled by that haste in the knock I shot up pressing my hands rather hard to the mattress in order to get out of the bed fast enough. "Ow." I said retracting my hand from the mattress being pricked rather sharply. I studied my hand seeing a small bead of blood fall out of the center of my palm. "What the…" I trailed off looking down at my bed to see a white rose with a stripped ribbon ties to the stem. Carefully holding it up as I studied the flower.

A smile formed on my features as I twirled it between my pointer finger and thumb. I was a very beautiful white rose. 'I thought roses were out of season though. It is winter.' I thought looking at my hand and whipping away the remaining blood before heading over to the door, which was the reason, I had noticed the flower in the first place. "Yes?" I asked opening the door to see a panicked Annabelle.

"What is it Annabelle?" I asked her as she shakily handed me an envelope that was sealed shut with and M and E seal in red ink. "It's just and envelope Annabelle what is so terrifying about it?" I asked leading her into my room and sitting her down. "Well when I had received this envelope the man who delivered it was dressed rather hansomly. I assumed it was another noble class threatening to take your home again if you didn't marry into their family.

I sighed at the news I knew it was all too true. That had indeed been happening a lot lately. Noble men with lots of money would come in search of my hand in marriage and if I refused they threatened to take things from me. Such as my house, land, Annabelle, and anything else that was in my possession. Every time I went to court I won and the nobles would get a restraining order and forced out of the city. "Well if that is the case then we will be burning this than won't we?" I stated rather than asked setting the letter aside not even bothering to open it or give it a second glance.

"Now Annabelle were you the one that gave me this rose?" I asked her holding it up to her so she could get a better look at it. "No not me my lady. Perhaps it was the gentleman that sent the letter." She said to me as I gave her a look that made even her think about what she just said.

"Did you let him inside?" I asked her carefully as she shook her head 'no.' My eyes got as wide as saucers. "Annabelle lock the doors and windows!" I shouted as we jumped from our sitting positions and running around the house like a bunch of looney's and locking all entry ways into the house. "Is that all of them Annabelle?" I called to her from the second floor. "Yes Miss Chane!" she called back from downstairs. "Here burn the letter I'm going to call the police!" I told her trotting down the stairs and handing her the letter as I made my way to the phone.

"Hello?" Sheriff Meyers picked up the phone. "Yes sheriff Meyers this is Chane." I told him looking for Annabelle to see her starting the fireplace. "Oh Chane good to here from you how are you?" he asked me chipper as always. "Well I haven't been that great lately. You know my charm bracelet that Miria and I shared. Well I lost it so I have been staying home. But that isn't why I called. I called because there might me a serial killer in the neighbor hood have you heard anything?" I asked him staring at the rose with the stripped ribbon. 'Oh my gosh this could be his signature!' I screamed in my head thinking that worst thing possible.

"No there hasn't been Miss Chane. But if someone is harassing you I need you to tell me right now." He told me his voice becoming even more seriously. "What someone is harassing Miss Chane!" I heard a petite voice yell in the background. "Yeah Jerry apparently some creep has been scaring Miss Chane so she called us." Meyer explained to Jerry the junior police officer who would come over on Sundays and help me out with the garden in the spring. He was a very shy and quite boy who was easily scared. I wasn't too sure as to why he joined the police force if he was always so scared but hey it wasn't my life.

"Now tell me everything that happened." Meyer said to me as I took a deep breath and nodded. I told him everything that happened and all I got was silence. "Well did you read the letter?" he asked me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well no…" I answered.

"Then how do you know it was a serial killer?" he asked me. "Because I wasn't holding a flower when I fell asleep and when I woke up I had it. "Ok so you got the guy for breaking an entry. Besides that you just have a star crossed lover on your hand nothing more Miss Chane. Now if someone turns up dead or you are being assaulted then please do call back." Sherrif Meyers explained to me before hanging up. "Do you think we blew this out of proportion Miss Chane?" Annabelle asked me still holding onto the letter the fireplace still a blaze.

"Yeah but what do you think I was supposed to do. I mean no offense Annabelle but I don't think you could hold off a burglar. I would hate for anything to happen to you!" I exclaimed to her holding onto the flower more tightly. Annabelle raise a hand to her mouth trying to hold back her laughter. "What is so funny?" I asked her as she looked up at me with a big smile. "You mean to tell me you were worried about me?" she asked and began to laugh. "Well why wouldn't I be worried about you? You are all I have left Annabelle." I told her a pout on my face.

"But these are addressed to you Miss." She explained to me as if I didn't understand the first time. "I know that but what if this was what you said and a noble man tried to take you away from me!" I explained throwing my arms around in a hug. "So you were going to fill out a serial killer report? Won't that put the man in jail?" she questioned me. "What ever keeps you safe at night Annabelle." I smiled and began to giggle myself. "Well don't do it again. Anyways seeing as we still have the letter lets read it shall we?" she invited me into the family room as we sat in front of the fire place and began to read it.

Dear Miss Chane,

How are you my dear. I hadn't properly thanked you for saving my life two days ago and so is here is a white rose as a token of my gratitude. I hope that like this rose you will have color back in your face again. Rest assure that good things happen to good people and even better things happen for the bad! I do hope we meet again in the near future.

Your Admirer,

M.E.

"What do you think he meant by even better things happen for the bad?" I asked Annabelle confused as I set the letter down. "Maybe what he meant was when you found him he was in bad shape and you were the one who came a long to help him for the better. Like fate." She explained as I smiled at the thought. Bringing the rose up to my lips a smile gracing my features as I stroked the soft petals.

"Fate, huh."


	6. Tyki Messes Everything Up

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man I just own Chane and Miria.

Author Note: Hey guys Ch. 6 is here! I hope you guys are liking it still. Your opinion is important to me! Special shout out to my faithful readers FALLING-ANGEL24, howlingwindofthestorm, Blackrose74, EvangelineRose2412, MnMsRoKaNdPoKeRpAiR and ElricLawilet.

Millenium Earl's POV

"I have returned Earl." Came the voice of Tyki Mikk from the doorway of my room. "Oh Tyki-pon how was she?" I asked him jumping out of my seat excited to hear what news he was to give me on my woman. I loved the sound of that 'My woman.' I thought ecstatically. "She's really frail and kind of slow." He said with a look of confusion. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FRAIL AND SLOW!" I yelled at him as if he was purposely insulting my choice in women.

"WELL SHE WAS AN OLD LADY WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO CALL HER FRUITFUL AND MAJESTIC?" Tyki yelled back at me as I sent a glare his way picking up Lero. "She is not old she is properly aged!" I shouted swinging Lero at Tyki's head. "LERO!" he squawked. "I think you need bifocals then Earl because that woman was seventy five years old!" he yelled back trying to defend him self against my strong front. Coming to a hault Lero only mere centimeter away from Tyki's face. "Wait seventy five? Did she by any chance wear a flower bobby pin in her hair and a blue dress with a white apron tied over it?" I asked him as he nodded at the description.

"That was the housekeeper Annabelle. The girl I wanted you to give the letter to was on the second floor!" I scolded him giving him a nice swap on the head. "Ow!" he yelled in pain. "How the hell was I supposed to know that? You should have told me their was an old hag living at the housed with her." He stated leaving the room so I couldn't further damage him. "Now I'm going to have to go get the letter and get it to Chane myself. Tyki you worthless little…" I mumbled the last part heading out on my way to Chane's house.

Upon showing up there I noticed figures running around the house like there was a fire in the house. "What in gods name?" I questioned standing by the window to get a better look only to have it slam shut and be locked. "What the hell is going on in there?" I asked myself jumping up to the second floor seeing if Chane was still asleep only to see she wasn't even in her bed anymore. 'Shit where did she go?' I thought slightly panicked going to open the window low and behold it to be locked. 'Damn it!" I thought frustrated as I jumped down and made my way to the next window, which was found in the kitchen.

"Sherrif Meyer I think there is a serial killer in the neighborhood!" the alarmed voice of my woman shrieked into the telephone. "A serial killer. Harassing Chane. I am going to torture this man in ways not even Ivan the Terrible knew how to." I sneered clenching my fist. "Annabelle burn the letter!" Chane called to her housekeeper. 'Wait letter!' I thought looking in to the window to see Annabelle was getting the fireplace ready and my letter next to her crouched form. 'I'm the serial killer?' I thought confused and then shrugged I guess that isn't far from the truth. 'That doesn't mean the housekeeper should be filling Chane with horrible things about me!' I thought glaring at the back of her head. "Lero make a note that if the housekeeper gets to be a problem then we need to take her out. Got it?" I asked him as he nodded and I looked back at Chane. My guess was the police officer told her to not worry about from the relieved expression on her face. She then went to join Annabelle by the fireplace and looked at my letter and rose before opening the envelope.

She smiled reading trhough each line carefully as grin broke out across my features. "Well it seems she is fine. I'll be seeing her in one weeks time." I said leaving her house and heading back to my own plans for the day.

"One weeks time. Wait for me, my dear."

Author Note again: Sorry it's on the short side only have an hour and I had to do some school work~


	7. One Week Later

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man I only own Chane and Miria.

Author Note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday I went to my brothers school canival. Sao anyway Here is Ch. 7 The Week is up! Please review/comment it is very important to me that you voice in your opinion on the story. Oh yes and ElricLawilet you are absolutely right about his name! I was actually going to his real name in the story later! So thank you very much for reminding me!

Chane's POV

"Miss Chane you have a telegram!" Annabelle yelled running out of the house out to the front yard where I was sitting under the tree reading another book. "Who is it from Annabelle dear?" I asked her looking up from my book her face glowing from excitement. "Your secret admirer M.E. he has invited you to a Masquerade Ball!" she exclaimed happily. "My Annabelle you are giggling like a little school girl. If I didn't know any better I would think that it was you who was going to the ball with mystery man E." I said to her as she giggled some more. We began to call my secret admirer Mystery Man E not just because we spent two hours trying to figure out names with the initials M.E. but also that it sounds really cool.

"Well go ahead Annabelle I know you are dieing to know what it say as am I so quickly open it up and read it." I told her as she sat down next to me ripping it open and unfolding the piece of parchment.

My Dear,

It has been far too long since I have seen your face and I have grown quiet lonely. So I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my date for the Mildove Masquerade Ball tonight. Please show up in this dress and mask so I will be able to find you amongst the many people. I will be wearing an outfit to match yours should you sight me before I spot you. I can hardly wait my dear.

Your admirer,

M.E.

"A dress?" I questioned Annabelle who had a confused look upon her features. "There wasn't a package with the telegram I promise Miss Chane." She explained to me.

Thump!

I heard the dull sound of something falling and hitting the ground. Looking around I couldn't find anything. "Over there Miss Chane." Annabelle pointed to the flowers that begun to bloom. Spring had come within the week of my missing bracelet, my encounter with that strange man, and my secret admirer. Getting up and walking over to the box as I picked it up and opened up the lid. Inside was another note on top of a brilliant white dress that went about down to my knees. I had laced ribbon to tie around the waist and the mask was a pale purple with a point on the top corners of the mask that slightly resembled pointed ears.

"My what a beautiful dress." Annabelle complimented on it as she held it up. "Oh but lets keep it in the box until tonight. We want it to be in great condition for your date. "You think I am going?" I asked her the note from the box in hand. "Oh I know you are because you are a polite young lady who will not show up a very respectable young man." She said walking into the house with my dress. "Well once Annabelle has made up her mind there is no telling her no." I say looking down at the small card a smile forming on my lips.

'Make sure you have your dancing shoes on.'

"You want to dance Mystery Man E? Then let's dance." I smiled making my way to my house.

Author Note: Again another very short chapter I am super sorry. I only have an hour and I keep getting distracted by things. I will try to make longer chapters I apologize.


	8. Preporations at the Trainstation

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man just Chane and Miria.

Author Note: Ok so I got up before my parents did to write a longer chapter! Hopefully I won't lose focus and make another short chapter. Anyway here we go Ch. 8!

Millenium Earl's POV

"So do you think she'll come?" Road Camelot the Noah of Dreams asked me sitting upon my armrest. "Of course she will and even if she thought to her housekeeper will most definitely make her attend." I mused flipping through a book that I saw Chane read the other day called "Romeo and Juliet." So far all I can tell is that the two families from different ends of the land that constantly fight and hate each other. Except for the head daughter and son who fall madly in love with each when they meet at a festive event. In order to keep the family out of it they have secret meetings where they will share time with one another falling even more and more in love with one another. The ending is rather disappointing because they both die to be with the other.

"So Road how was the dress that you and Sheryl picked out for Chane?" I asked her as she got a scowl on her face. "You mean the dress that I had to get for Chane. All Sheryl did was try and get a dress that would make her look bad so you would lose interest in her." Road explained to me. "Is that so well it looks like Sheryl and myself will be having a long talk." I told her a grin spreading out along my features. "So anyways I had to ditch him in the store and do the dress shopping all on my own. It was very fun I really enjoyed it!" she exclaimed happily smiling. 'Well at least one of you likes the idea of Chane being my spouse.' I thought happy to know that it wasn't just Tyki that didn't mind. He mainly didn't mind because he had those human friends of his, which is why he understands in a way my situation.

"Hey when do I get to meet her?" Road asked me as I placed my chin on top of my fist looking at her. "Well that depends on the condition of why you would want to meet her ahead of schedule?" I asked her eyebrow rose as she took a deep sigh. "You know you can't plan love. There is absolutely no romance in a planned love." She explained to me referring to what I had done the past week to prepare for the next month.

(Flash Back)

SLAM!

"You are Thomas E. Frobisher information broker of the local news paper right?" I asked him my hand giving his neck another firm squeeze. "Y-yes…" he choked out. "I need some information that you will give to me." I said picking him up by the back of the collar of his coat and dragging him to the train station. "W-w-wait! Where are you taking me?" he yelled horrified. "Somewhere that I am garinteed where you wouldn't dare lie to me." I said glaring over my shoulder at him showing that I had meant business.

~At the Train Station~

"OH GOD STOP PLEASE STOP I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT! JUST PLEASE LET ME UP!" The information broker screamed pleading with me as I lifted his head up just before the train could plow right through it. "Tell me everything that you know about a Chane." I hissed at him as he began to shake. "C-chane? I don't know who you're referring to." She quivered as I rolled my eyes hearing the bell of another train. Grabbing him by the back of the neck and slamming his head down on the railing. "You have exactly two minutes before that train makes tracks on your head to tell me what you know about Chane." I threatened him as he began to sob like a pathetic little worm.

"Chane Kingsley is the only daughter by blood to the Kingsley Estates! She lives with a housekeeper named Annabelle Snow! She used to have an adoptive sister name Miria Éclair whose parents disowned her at the age of ten and left her on the streets to die! Chane Kingsley found her April 17th and brought her into her home where her and her father Reginald Kingsely treated her as their own family! After Miria's death her father had went missing in wild fire when they went to stay at their cabin on the lake up north! After that Chane wouldn't speak to anyone not even the housekeeper who waited on her every hand and foot until she was better! During this time many noble men have found Chane to be very attractive and ask for her hand in marriage! She rejected every single one of them! As of recently Chane has been more talkative and less detached!" he screamed everything at once but I caught all of it.

I lifted the foolish man up and brought him to eye level as the train ran by. "Do you know anything else? Thinks like what she is interested in, what she hates, things that scare her?" I asked him as he looked up in thought. "There is only two things that I know of that Chane Kingsley loves in this world and that is her charm bracelet and dancing." He explained to me hoping that I would let him go now. "Dancing, huh?" I asked him thinking to any places where there was to be dancing. "Oh yeah her father Reginald taught her almost every dance there is to know. She loved going to the local pub where she and her dancing partner would swing dance on jazz night." Thomas explained to me.

"Who was her partner?" I asked him as he thought about it again. "His name is Albion Gentry he stays at the small house just down the street from the pub. He is one of Chane's closest friends and he went to visit her often and would save a spot for her every day at church on Sundays. But Chane hasn't been going to church or to the pub, in fact I haven't seen her out of her house until up about a week ago." He mused aloud before I dropped him on his ass.

I began to cackle quietly to myself before beginning to laugh harder. "So she gets better after the attention of one man. How odd." I mused looking up to the cliff side. 'At least that just means she is just as equally interested in me as I am in her.' I thought proud picking my cane up and slamming it down on the pant leg of Thomas who was trying to crawl away. "Where the hell do you think your going? There is still another train coming up." I chuckled lifting him up by the leg and out to the tracks.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

(End Flash Back)

I chuckled at the memory. 'That man will never ride another train again.' I thought looking down at my notebook. "What time is it Road?" I asked her as she looked down at her watch. "It's about time for you to get ready my lord." She said getting up and heading up the stairs. "Road!" I called to her as she stopped. "If you wish to meet her I would like it if you could pick her up and bring her to the ball. I would hate for her to get lost." I said as a huge smile broke out on her face and she leapt up into my arms for a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she thanked me before running up the stairs to get ready.

"What a good kid." I grinned getting up and heading to my room to get dressed for the ball. Also putting on my disguise. Turning my ashen skin white and my eyes purple instead of gold. The crosses on my forehead disappearing.

"The time has come dear Chane where you get to meet your Mystery Man E."


	9. Road Camelot and Mystery Man E

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man just Chane, Miria, Reginald, Thomas, and Albion.

Author Note: Ok so I am updating two chapters today to make up for missing one day of writing! Please do comment/review on how I am doing with the story it really makes me happy knowing that you guys like the story plot.

Chane's POV

"Oh Miss you look lovely." Annabelle complimented me as I twirled around in the dress. "Really Annabelle? Its not too much right?" I asked her twirling the mask in my hand. "No Miss it is absolutely perfect. Oh I only wish I could go and see how your date goes. When you get back you have to tell me all about it! Then again if you come back in the morning then I want you to tell me all about it with details." She whispered into my ear. "Annabelle!" I screamed hitting her arm as she just laughed some more. "Well you youngsters these days I never know what you are thinking." She explained to me.

"Well not **that **for a while now." I emphasized on the word 'that.' "Oh honey one shot of tequila can change that trust me." She said giving me a look as if daring me to try and drink at this ball. "I'll take your warning and not drinking until I am fifty." I said to her as she swatted me over the head with a rolled up newspaper. "Is that supposed to me an old person joke?" she asked me. "No Annabelle I would never do anything to joke about your old age." I said with the role of my eyes earning me another smack on the head with the newspaper.

"You ready to go?" I asked Annabelle putting my jacket on over my dress and heading out the front door only to see a carriage with two horses. "Hello their Miss Chane it is so good to finally meet you!" a small girl with short blue hair yelled jumping out of the carriage and throwing her arms around me in a hug. "Well hello there and you are?" I asked her looking down at the girl who continued to hug me around the waist burying her face into my stomach. "My name is Road Camelot. I'm a relative of M.E. and have come to pick you up for the Ball." She explained to me as I nodded in understanding. "Well then lets go shall we?" I said taking her hand into mine and getting in the carriage with Road and we were on our way to the Mildove Masquerade Ball.

"Road do you mind if I ask you a few questions about M.E.?" I asked her as she jumped over to my side of the cart and laid her head down on my lap looking up at me with her big beautiful eyes. "Yes you may but I am not going to give away to much that would ruin the surprise. So three questions only and they can't be about his name, his job, or why he wants to meet you." She explained to me with a grin on her face. "Well that just about covers all of my questions." I said looking out the window. "But since I already asked you I guess I can come up with whatever questions I want right?" I asked her. She laughed at that and nodded her head in agreement. "Ok what is his favorite color?" I asked her as she took some thought into it. "Well my best guess would have to be purple." She said looking back at me waiting for the next questions.

"Ok does he have any weird hobbies like collecting yo-yos or building scale models?" I asked her again as she thought about it. "Nope no weird hobbies like that." She commented. "Alright now comes the most important question of all!" I said getting fake serious. "I'm ready!" Road said determined . "Boxers or briefs?" I asked her as we tried our hardest not to laugh at the question. "Hmmm that is a very serious question Miss Chane and I will answer it with the utmost importance." Road said to me sitting up on my lap. "If I were to guess correctly I would most definetly say briefs." She answered. "That answer is much appreciated Miss Road. Thank you for your time and that will conclude our twenty questions." I replied as we burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Well here we are." I say looking out the window as the carriage came to an stop. "Awww already?" Road whinned holding onto my arm. "Can't you stay a little longer?" she asked me. "Aw I would love to go on a never ending carriage ride with you anytime Miss Road but I am dying to meet this man. Maybe we will go for an enchanted carriage ride again someday." I told her hugging her close and kissing her on top of the forehead. " Is it okay if I come over to play with you every once and a while?" she called out of the window as I stepped down. "I would like that very much Miss Road. Until next time I bid you bitter sweet farewell." I said blowing her one last kiss before heading into the mansion of a house.

Road's POV

"So what do you think of her Tyki?" I asked the stage coach who lifted his hat up to reveal Tyki Mikk a smirk upon his features. "Well she defintley will be good for him. She is a lot prettier than the lady I met a week ago and you seem to like her." He said looking back at me as I grinned at him. "I do she is so nice and she makes me laugh. I really will enjoy her company around the house in a year or two." I mused sighing dreamily at the thought. "You really think it is going to last a year or two?" Tyki asked me. "Of course it is. Now that I've met her I am more determined that ever to make sure thy stayed together." I announced as Tyki just smiled before taking the carriage back to our house. "Hey Tyki can we pick her up after the dance?" I asked him.

"No."

"But why? I want to pick her up Tyki!" I yelled at him in defense.

"You want their relationship to work out right?" he asked me as I nodded. "Then don't you think it would be better for him to walk her home after their date?" he asked me as I thought about it. "Part of me knows your right but the other part of me that is greedy wants me to keep her to myself. Fine we'll let Lord Millenium take care of it." I sighed.

Chane's POV

I had been moving my way through the crowds and looking for someone with an outfit similar to my own. I had put my mask up not wanting him to find me before I could find him. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a top hat with a purple ribbon tied around it and a man with a purple mask that matched my own. His tux was white just like my dress. 'That must be him. Oh no now I'm nervous. I really wish Road or Annabelle were here with me right now.' I thought as he turned to look at me I looked away quickly as if I hadn't noticed him yet and pretended to continue to search. 'I can't believe I am getting cold feet already. I waited a whole week to meet this guy and then I don't go talk to him.' I thought disappointed in myself.

"Excuse me but may I have this dance?" I heard a voice behind me as I turned to come face to face with the man that had invited me here. "Y-yes." I said slightly flustered. "You have no need to be nervous I assure you Miss Chane." He said taking hold of my hand and leading me to the dance floor. I couldn't make out his looks from the mask on his face but I could tell that he was a handsome young man.

"It is very nice to finally meet you properly Miss Chane." He told me a smile gracing his features as he placed his hand on my waist and the other in my hand as I put mine on his shoulder.

"It is very nice to meet you too…"

"Millenium Earl." He told me.

"Millenium Earl."


	10. Unbreakbale Vows

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray man just Chane, Thomas, Albion, and Miria.

Author Note: Hey everybody I hope you guys are as excited as I am. It's Chane and Millenium Earls first official date! AAAHHHHH! I am so excited! Ok ready for it cause here it is chapter 10!

Millenium Earl's POV

"Millenium Earl." She said looking up at me a smile playing on her lips. I loved the way she said my name. The way she says it just send shivers down my spine. "So Mr. Millenium Earl mind if I ask you some questions?" she asked me as we floated around the dance floor as if the same song had been playing over and over again, as if we were both timeless. "Not at all my dear. Please do ask away." I said as she smiled in thought. "Ok well my first question would be why the interest in me? I mean there is nothing that is very appealing about a small town girl like me. So why all the effort?" she asked me as I twirled her around and pulled her back to my chest her back facing me as my arms were wrapped around her so we could gently rock back and forth.

"Well I assure you my dear you are very appealing. As far as I know almost every noble man has asked for you hand across the country side." I explained to her my chin resting gently upon her shoulder. "Have you been checking up on me?" she asked me giving me a side ways look. "Define checking up on you?" I asked her eyebrow rose as she giggled smiling though the emotion was all wrong. She looked sad contrary to her smile. "Checking up to look into or reference a noun: person, place, or thing." She defined the word for me. "Aha! Well then yes I was indeed checking up on you." I explained with a chuckle. "So besides the fact that I am pleasing to the eye. Why are you going through so much trouble to get my attention?" she asked me turning her head instead of giving me the side ways glance.

"Well my dear the thing is I am a man who tends to be a little bit of a work a holic," I began to explain to her. "Aha the everyday trouble of the working man, continue." She commented as I chuckled. "Well throughout my travels with my job I see many men with their wife's a children and I would wonder to myself when am I going to find the time do something such as that? That was until I ran into you. You completely captivated me. The way you talked, how you were concerned for a complete stranger. Though I do no suggest that you do that to every stranger you meet, or you will surely give me a heart attack." I explained to he spinning her back around so she could face me.

"So you were the man I stopped to help a week ago. What happened to not socializing with strangers yourself?" she asked me a cocky grin on her features, even that form a smile made me all tingly inside. "Well I do not consider us strangers considering all that we know about each other now." I said to her as I pulled her away from the dance floor so we could sit down on the brilliant red couch on the side of the room. "Well you may know some things about me but I now nothing about you besides the fact that you have a job, your favorite color is purple, you don't have any weird hobbies, and you wear bri….bright colors to parties!" she said to me rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"We could always get to know each other more." I told her taking off my mask looking at her with a cocky grin of my own. "What makes you think that I would want to do something like that?" she asked me only touching the side of her mask in a matter which said, if you guess right I'll take the mask off, and if you guess wrong then your out of luck and out of my life. I sighed taking her hands into mine while resting my head on the back of the couch. "Well I know that your single and a relationship isn't what you had in mind at the moment what with you missing your most prized possession and all, but if you give me a chance to prove myself I'm sure you would really enjoy yourself. I know that is probably what half of the men that propose to you ask you but I am not proposing to you (yet.) I am just asking you out on a nice date." I said rolling my head over to the side to the point where my face was mere inches from hers.

"That sounds very nice but you still didn't answer my question. I know why you want me to go on a date with you but why would I want to go on a date with you?" she asked me again. "That my dear can only be answered by you. I can't make your choices for you or force you to do something you don't want to do (yes, I could but that is besides the point). That choice is entirely yours." I told her as she just sat there staring at me. "I think that is an excellent idea Mr. Millenium Earl." She smiled taking off the mask to reveal her beautiful brown eyes to me. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was late for a woman to be up at this hour. "Unfortunately my dear it is due time to take you home." I said standing up and pulling her up gently by the hand before hooking it with my own.

Chane's POV

Once we got our jackets we began my long walk home and talked about things that normal people are age wouldn't talk about. Like how come there are so many stars in the sky, why is it that woman have to wear a corset all it does is make their chest smaller which is the opposite of what woman want in the first place, or why men are always supposed to know tedious things like hold old a brand of wine is for it to be properly aged. Such random topics that all came to a stop once we reached my front door. "I had a very nice time tonight Millenium Earl. Thank you very much for taking me to the ball, I really needed a break." I thanked him turning to go inside only to be stopped by my wrist.

"I have a very important question to ask you. This question could change the fate of your life and if you disagree then you will never see me or remember me for the rest of your life." Millenium Earl whispered taking a few steps closer until my back was pressed against the front door. "Tell me you will see me again from here on till the end of your life." He whispered his head low resting on my shoulder. "I know I said I wouldn't force you to do anything you didn't want to do and that it was your choice. I just want to know if I am wasting my time now before we get too serious." He explained to me. "Say in these exact words 'I Chane Kingsley will give my binding word to see The Millennium Earl from this point on until your life ends." He said burying face into the crook of my neck wrapping his arms around me in a desperate cling of a hug.

"I just told you that I would see you tomorrow. Are you really that worried that I will not see you after that?" I asked him as I felt him nod his head. "I know for a fact that when you once realize who I am and what I do you will never come back to me. I am putting myself at a risk for you and only you. I can not and will not tolerate anyone else." He murmured pulling me in for an even tighter hug. "If it makes you fell better ok. I Chane Kingsley will give my binding word to see The Millenium Earl from this point on until the end of my life." I quoted to him but ended up giggling a little bit. "I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh at your lovely speech, but it feels like I'm exchanging marriage vows." I explained to him as he moved his head up a slight gleam in his eyes.

"You could say that and to official declare your love for one another you seal it with a kiss correct?" he asked me as I nodded my head. "Well then." He said taking my chin in his hands and bringing his face closer to my own. "Um Millenium…mmmmmmm!" His lips pressed to mine his lips were hungry and aggressive as he pressed me back into the door. Once my back hit the door his lips were less aggressive and more loving. Moving his hands up to the back of my neck to deepen the kiss as I pressed my hands on his chest and began to kiss him back.

Millenium Earl's POV

'You poor sweet girl falling for a man like me that is very naughty in deed.' I thought chuckling in my head. 'Well now that she has made the verbal contract I have absolutely no worries about our relationship ending at any point.' The thought made me smile into our kiss, which I was enjoying very much. 'Unfortunately our fairy tale night has to end.' I thought unhappily before Chane went limp in my arms. Falling into unconsciousness.

"Good night my sweet Chane and I hope you share a pleasant dream with me tonight."


	11. Enter Fair Paris

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man I just own Chane, Miria, Thomas, and Albion.

Author Note: Hey guys sorry I have been on and off with the chapters lately. I have been having really crappy internet connection so I hope the rest of the week and next week I have better internet. So I don't know how well you guys can recall things but the Millenium Earl in one of the chapters talked about a book he read that he saw Chane reading. Romeo and Juliet and how his relationship with Chane was similar to that but he was planning on having an ending that was going to end in their survival. So I am proudish to say that I have found my Paris! For those of you who have read Romeo and Juliet you know who Paris is. Those who haven't I'll tell you because if you spend your time reading Romeo and Juliet it means you are not spending your time read my story, and that makes me sad. So Paris is the mainish character who is in love with Juliet and is betrothed to her, but she doesn't love him back. Now that I have explained it on to the story!

Chane's POV

"Miss Chane it's time to wake up~" cooed Annabelle as she shook me lightly. "No Annabelle please don't wake me I am having a wonderful dream." I begged her still trying to stay in the land of subconciousness. "Well as much as I would love for you to have that dream I am dying for detail!" she persisted taking my shoulder in her hand and giving me another good shake until I peeked out of my left eye. "You are one gossiping old lady." I murmured which in return in earned a swat on the behind. "Don't forget I am the gossiping old lady who takes care of you." She reminded me as I nodded sitting up and lifting the covers to join me as I told her the story.

"The last part of the night I couldn't really tell if it was a dream or if it was real. When he kissed me at first it seemed like the kiss was so aggressive like he would never get this chance again but softened when he knew I was secure in his arms." I explained that moment to her. "That sounds lovely dear. So are you going to see him again?" she asked me with what I thought was the sound of hope in her voice as if this was all the excitement she could get around this place. "We are meeting this afternoon." I explained a happy grin on my face. I was very excited about seeing him again. "Well then you better hurry up and get dressed because we need to do some grocery shopping today." Annabelle told me as I hopped out of bed and headed to my closet to pick out one of my sun dresses and a pair of scandals.

"Alright Annabelle lets go, go, go!" I say taking her hand into mine and going as quickly as I could out the door.

Reever's POV (Haha Paris! I love this guy he makes me laugh~)

"Why is it that Komui can never do any of his own work? We get all of the paper work, do all of his chores, and run all of his errands." Johnny complained to me as I sighed the hot sun beating down on me. "Well it doesn't matter because we are already in town." I explained to him looking down at the list and walking from store to store in order to buy all the things that Komui required to keep him happy and away from the science department. "Are we done yet?" Johnny complained after we only stopped by the third shop on the list. "You know what Johnny you take these things back to HQ and I will get the rest of the stuff on the list." I told him handing over my bundle of bags and taking the list from his hands. "Yes sir section leader Reever." He saluted me before heading off on his merry way to HQ.

"Well lets see what else do we have here?" I mumbled looking at my list 12 dozen apples was next on the list. 'What is he planning to do with 12 dozen apples?' I thought going to the closest fruit vendor and grabbing a bag. I scanned over the apples trying to find one that didn't look like it was badly bruised as my eyes landed on a big red one that looked really shinny. I reached my hand out for it only to have another smaller hand brush against my own. "Oh I'm sorry. Here you were grabbing it first." Came a light voice that sounded like wind chimes. I turned my head to the side to come face to face with a woman about a head shorter than me with light brown curly hair that went to her shoulder blades. He eyes seemed to match the color of caramel. She wore a white sun dress with a small red flower print at the hem of the dress that went just down to her knees.

Her skin was slightly tan not too tan but just the right shade for a local who lives in this kind of weather all the time. "Are you alright sir?" she asked me as I snapped out of my thoughts. "What? Oh yes I'm fine I was just thinking about something." I explained to her trying to not make myself look like a total idiot. "Here." She said holding out the apple that we both reached for to me. "Oh no you can have it." I told her. 'Like Komui deserves nice things like this apple anyways. What with all the trouble he causes with sir Komlin all the time.' I thought angrily until I was yet again pulled out of my thought by her gently taking a hold of my hand. "But I insist.' She said turning my hand over and placing the apple in it.

"I don't believe I have seen you around here before. What's your name?" she asked me as I looked between the apple and her. "Um Reever Wenham, and yours?" I asked her placing the apple into my bag. "It's Chane Kingsley. I live at my fathers estate on the cliff side just on the edge of town. If you ever come in town sometime again come and visit. I would really appreciate it. I don't get many visitors other than my housekeeper Annabelle and…" she trailed off at the end before looking up at me. "Jerry the junior officer." She told me thought I had the feeling she wasn't telling the whole truth. Being a man and all though I decided to ignore it and accept the girls offer to see her again the next time I was in town.

Millenium Earl's POV

I was watching the scene lay out before me on one of my screens. I had set up survalence system to make sure she was safe. Low and behold I find her socializing with a nerd on the streets. I cringed at the thought as my teeth pressed together hard in a scowl. "Why so upset she did make the Unbreakable Vow. It's not like she can leave you even if she wanted to." Road tried to reassure me as I slammed my head on my desk.

"I know, but I told her not to talk to strangers. Stubborn girl."

Author Note again: Hey guy so that is who I picked to play Paris! I was going to pick Suman Dark but he sold out his comrades just so he wouldn't die and then ended up dieing anyway. That and he has a kid and I'm not too sure he has a wife.


	12. The World's shortest filer Chapter EVER!

Disclaimer: I don't own d gray man just Chane, Miria, Thomas, and Albion.

Author Note: Oh my god guys I am soooo sorry! My computer got a virus so I had to get it fixed. This chapter will be really really really really super short. So I will make it a filler chapter! Because I don't know if my computer will shut off by itself. It's been doing that in the middle of my writing so here we go! FILER!

Allen's POV

"Hey Lavi what language is this written in?" I asked holding up a book to the jr. bookman. "That my good friend is chickenstrachanese." He explained to me matter-o-factly. "No seriously I need to know what this says. Lenalee told me if I couldn't desifer this by the end of the day I will being going with Kanda on missions for the next five years I am at the order!" I exclaimed in dispare. "I don't know why I am being brought down with your failure bean sprout. So I suggest you keep reading till you get it." Kanda hissed at me from the other end of the library.

"OOOHHHHH Allen you naughty boy what did you do to deserve this horrible fate?" Lavi asked placing the back of his hand on his head in despair. "Hehehehehe." Came the sound of Krory's cackling. "He thought Komui was Lenalee and asked Komui out on a date." Krory bursted out laughing on the ground as the librarian skillfully threw a book at his head. "SSHHSHHSHHSHHSH!"

"Shut it."


End file.
